Spectroscopy and imaging has held promise for adding quantitative and objective analysis of tissue samples. However, the application of spectroscopic measurements to tissue analysis is limited by the inability to correlate the spectroscopic data with histopathology which is evident in image data. This results from the interference of traditional contrasting agents with spectroscopic measurements. Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method that enables the correlation of spectroscopic data and histopathology. There also exists a need for more accurate and reliable systems and methods for analyzing such samples. The present disclosure describes an approach to overcome these limitations.